The instant invention relates to reeling systems and more specifically to a cranked anchor line reel employing a clutch bearing and a drag, which drag is controllably released by reverse rotation of the crank.
Hand cranked reeling systems employing a clutch bearing and a drag, which drag is controllably released by reverse rotation of the crank are known. For example, the CAPTAIN'S PAK ONE-HAND-CRANK MANUAL SIDERIGGER brand reel from Big Jon Sports, Inc. of Interlochen Michigan allows the retrieval of a cannonball for downrigger fishing by clockwise rotation of its hand crank. The clockwise rotation of its hand crank automatically tightens the drag so that the rotational motion of the hand crank is transferred to the reel through the drag. The cannonball is attached to wire rope which is wound-up on the reel. If the hand crank is released, counter-clockwise rotation of the reel is prevented by the clutch bearing. If the hand crank is rotated in the counter-clockwise direction, the drag is progressively released allowing controlled decent of the cannonball. When the cannonball reaches the desired depth, the hand crank is rotated in the clockwise direction to increase the drag and stop the decent of the cannonball. Surprisingly, anchors have not been raised or lowered using a cranked anchor line reel employing a clutch bearing and a drag, which drag is controllably released by reverse rotation of the crank.